Un vampire voulant aimer
by DarkraiShadow
Summary: Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.
1. Prologue

_**Un vampire voulant aimer**_****

Rating : T+

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.

_**Prologue :**_

Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie amoureuse d'un vampire. Vous me direz surement, quoi de plus banal comme histoire. Un vampire tombe amoureux d'un être inferieur à sa race, un humain qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir aimer. Mais il n'y a pas d'humain, juste un vampire avec une envie d'aimer.

Dans un sombre manoir, vu l'état des lieux, surement délaisser depuis une centaine d'années, avait vécu le plus imposant des clans que le Japon n'ai jamais connut. Le clan Uchiwa. Le fameux clan que tout le monde connaissait par sa réputation mais aussi à cause de leur histoire qui devint l'une des légendes les plus horribles du pays.

Cette légende, au fil des années, fut déformée mais néanmoins il restait toujours ce fait que tout le monde racontait de la même façon. Le clan Uchiwa avait été maudit par une ancienne créature suceuse de sang, que l'on appelle aujourd'hui vampire, et décimé par cette même créature. Mais pourquoi ? Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question qui, de toute façon, avait été abandonnée.

Abandonné, oublié… C'est ce qu'était devenu Sasuke Uchiwa le dernier _survivant_ du son clan. _Survivant_, le mot était mal choisit, étant donné que, techniquement, il mourut en même temps que sa famille. Techniquement, oui. Mais malgré cela, il errait toujours comme un fantôme dans son manoir. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus car il ne comptait plus ces foutus années passées comme une loque, à faire des vas et viens de son cercueil à la forêt entourant le manoir. Même si ça l'écœurait plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne voulait plus se nourrir de cette manière, pour enfin mourir, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pulsions et était obligé de céder à l'envie du sang.

Un vampire… C'est ce qu'il était à présent car la nuit où il mourut, cette créature, n'ayant pas fait assez de mal, voulut laisser une trace de son passage. Quelque chose qui resterait suffisamment longtemps en vie pour lui rappeler son sublime carnage. Alors, elle s'était avancée vers le corps du jeune Uchiwa, légèrement éclairé par la lune, et avait fait couler des goutes de son sang sur les fines lèvres entrouvertes du brun. Pendant ce temps, des dents pointues et acérées sortant de la bouche du brun s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de l'hideuse créature à la peau cadavérique.

Sasuke ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé à boire du sang. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il en avait bu une très grande quantité.

« Sasuke… » A l'entente de son nom le dit Sasuke posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Encore cette voix douce qu'il ne cessait d'entendre en ce moment. Le vampire, après tellement de solitude, devenait fou un peu plus chaque jours…  
Il s'imaginait, dans sa tête, une personne pour le réconforter tant il souffrait. Elle ou plutôt il car Sasuke avait choisit que c'était un garçon, pour mieux le comprendre, était gentil, doux, quelques fois excentrique, drôle pour le distraire et compréhensif pour qu'il l'écoute sans le juger.  
Il lui avait même donné un nom « Naruto ».

« On dirait que tu n'as pas vraiment le moral, hein ? Demanda t-il en souriant, s'imagina Sasuke.

- A quoi cela pourrait-il me servir ?

- A vivre mieux…

- Je ne vis plus Naruto ! S'énerva t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Peut être mais moi je n'existe même pas. »

Après ça, Sasuke releva la tête comme pour affirmer ce qu'il était. Seul. Encore une fois, tout ce qu'il vu fut le noir intense qui s'imposait dans tout le manoir.  
Il se leva pour s'avancer près de la bai vitrée et contempla la lune. Il adorait la regarder car pour lui, elle était comme lui. Malgré les années qui passaient, elle ne changeait pas, elle paraissait froide et seul, comme lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lune allait bientôt disparaître, elle aussi, qu'il alla se coucher.

« Dors bien, je veilles sur toi. » Le vampire esquissa un petit sourire et s'endormit en suppliant les dieux pour que le lendemain, il ne se réveille plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Un vampire voulant aimer**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Encore une journée qui s'achève pour ces humains, encore une qui commence pour moi. Toujours ce même cycle…

Je me lève sans même ouvrir les yeux, à quoi bon revoir ces murs et ces tableaux que je connais par cœur ? Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau et encore une fois je n'ouvre pas les yeux, j'aurais trop peur de voir mon immonde reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même ! S'écria mon imagination

- Non, je suis réaliste Naruto. »

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit je me retrouvais assis dans une pièce, qui avait été très spéciale pour moi à un certain temps, ouvrant une vielle boîte dorée. Je l'avais retrouvé.

Le violon, plus j'en jouais et plus je sentais que Naruto était bouleversé par la façon dont je magnais mon instrument.  
Il devait surement penser à ceci, m'imaginais-je :

Dans le vent, léger comme une fleure je danse au son de son violon… Cette mélodie est si douce mais tellement enivrante que j'ai l'impression d'être transporter dans un autre univers.

« Ne t'arrête plus. » Dis-je à celui qui arrivait à m'envouter comme on charme un serpent avec une flûte.

L'air de la musique était de plus en plus lent comme à son apogée mais soudain il s'accéléra pour donner un rythme plus oriental. Ma tête était penchée en arrière, mes paupières closes et mes lèvres légèrement pincées. Comment cela pouvait être aussi bon ?

« Comment fais tu pour faire ressortir en moi toutes ses émotions ? Sont-elles à toi ?» Lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais fit cesser la musique, ensuite il ferma les yeux pour que je redevienne une simple songe.

« Je me laisse trop emporter par ce violon. Excuse moi Naruto mais ça devenait trop dure pour moi de jouer tout en te regardant danser… c'en était presque nostalgique. »

Le brun s'éloigna le plus possible de l'endroit où il était car avant d'être transformé en vampire, c'est-à-dire quand il était encore un humain, il jouait dans ce même lieu pour sa famille. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était mis à jouer ce soir alors que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Peut être pour Naruto ?

« J'espère que demain, lorsque nous nous reparlerons, il ne m'en voudra pas. »

Une fois sortit de la pièce où il était, Sasuke s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour contempler à nouveau sa si belle amie, la lune. Est-ce qu'enfin ce rituel s'achèverait ?  
Trop absorbé par ses pensées le vampire ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un de l'extérieur se rapprochait de lui et s'il ne réagissait pas très vite, cette personne serait trop près.

« Qui penses-tu être pour venir me déranger par une heure aussi tardive ? » La question du vampire fit reculer la personne venu l'interrompre en pleine contemplation.

« Je… je me baladais dans la forêt et…

- Viens-en aux faits ! Trancha le brun.

- Eh bien je voulais vérifier quelque chose monsieur… »

Monsieur ? Depuis quand avait il gagner ce titre de « Monsieur » ? Il n'avait jamais put atteindre sa majorité à cause de la tragédie, il en était réduit à avoir dix-sept ans éternellement.  
Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait voir que la personne qui l'importunait n'était qu'une simple petite gamine d'environ dix ans. Elle avait des yeux verts très sombres et des cheveux bizarrement roses, un mélange qui répugnait du plus au point Sasuke.

« Que voulais tu vérifier petite ? Demanda le vampire sans trop s'intéresser.

- Monsieur, êtes vous un vampire ?

- En quoi cela t'intéresse t'il ? S'impatienta le ténébreux.

- Mes parents étaient des chasseurs de montres comme vous… mais ils sont morts… vidés de leur sang…

- Cela ne me concerne en rien. Dit-il tout en se levant pour partir.

- Monsieur, êtes vous le seul vampire ici ? »

Après que la petite ait posé cette question, il eut un moment de silence. C'est vrai Sasuke était seul. Même pas un vampire pour lui tenir compagnie, quoi que, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment enchanté. Enfin bon, son meurtrier, ce monstre qui l'avait réduit à cet état de loque, l'avait fait lui et seulement lui. Surement pour qu'il souffre et se suicide.

« Monsieur ? L'appela la petite pour qu'il ramène son attention sur elle.

- Peut être bien.

- Pardon ?

- Es-tu si bête ? Je répondais à ta question.

- Donc il n'y a que vous… ça ne peut être que vous alors. »

La petite baissa sa tête puis se mit à ricaner d'un rire qui ressemblait à celui d'une folle. Quand elle reprit contenance, elle regardait Sasuke avec une leur inquiétante dans les yeux, tout y était mêlé, la vengeance, la haine et surtout la folie.

« Tu veux te venger ? Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Monsieur avez-vous tué mes parents ?

- Qu'elle serait ta réaction si c'était le cas ? »

Il ne niait même pas alors que ce n'était pas lui le responsable.

« Déjà que se nourrir d'animaux était répugnant alors d'êtres humain... » Pensa t-il

Le vampire stoppa net ses pensées quand il entendit un crie provenant de la petite fille. Elle criait à s'en rompre les poumons, elle criait tel un chien exprimant sa solitude et sa tristesse. Après un dernier gémissement, elle se laissa tomber à genoux ce qui l'a rendit encore plus piteuse aux yeux de Sasuke.

« Maman, papa… je l'ai retrouvé ! Je vais… je vais vous rendre fière de moi en lui faisant payer !

- Tu es pitoyable, le sais-tu ? » La voix avec laquelle le vampire avait parlé était méprisante mais apparemment la gamine en face de lui ne l'avait pas entendu, ou alors ne l'écoutait pas car elle ne répondit pas cependant elle continuait de « parler à ses parents ».

Cette mascarade était pitoyable et cette gamine l'était encore plus. Exaspéré, Sasuke se détourna de la petite pour s'en aller mais soudain il sentit une douleur à son bras droit, il baissa alors ses yeux pour constater que la gamine s'était élancer sur lui et le mordait. Fou de rage le vampire, d'un coup poing de son autre main valide, l'envoya valser à quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je déteste ce monde, je déteste les humains, je déteste l'être que je suis devenue mais ce que je déteste encore plus ce sont les gens de ton espèce. Il ne mérite pas de vivre et encore moins le privilège de mourir pour le repos éternel qui m'a été refusé. Sais-tu ce que je fais aux personnes comme toi ?

- …

- Réponds !

- Je… je ne sais pas ! Avait crié la petite fille terrorisée par ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Eh bien je les dépèce. Très amusant tu remarqueras.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pitié ne me tuer pas ! Je vous en prie ! Supplia-t-elle.

- Qui a parlé de mourir ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que quelqu'un comme toi n'avait pas ce droit ? Je te torturais vivante, je m'arrêterais à chaque fois que tu seras au bort de la mort et je recommencerais une fois sur que tu ne mourras pas.

- Laisser moi partir ! Pitié ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez !

- Intéressent… dans ce cas je t'offre deux choix, le premier sera d'errer comme moi à travers les années sans but, sans attache, sans rien… et le deuxième sera de devenir mon jouait de torture.

- Je… je…

- Dépêche-toi ! » Ordonna Sasuke qui s'impatientait. C'était pourtant simple, cette peste devait choisir entre ces deux choix alors pourquoi diable ne se dépêchait-elle pas ?

Quand la petite fille avait entendu le vampire lui proposer deux choix, elle avait tout d'abord crut qu'il allait lui donner une chance de partir ou un choix qui serait en réalité une ouverture pour qu'elle puisse fuir et oublier cette histoire. Mais non. C'était deux choix qui l'amèneraient à la souffrance et ça, elle n'en voulait pas car si des personnes auraient été heureuses que le vampire leur propose une renaissance au lieu de la mort, elle, elle avait bien compris ce qu'était vraiment cette « renaissance ».  
Ces parents, jusqu'à leur mort, avait été des chasseurs de démons et de monstres en tout genre donc elle avait put apprendre plusieurs choses sur tout ces êtres qu'elle et ses parents trouvaient immonde. Ainsi que sur les vampires. Ces choses qui, l'a plus part du temps, ne supportant pas cette vie et cette solitude éternelle, se suicidaient.

« Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous… je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme vous ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je vois que tu a fais ton choix.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir ! Je ne veux pas être une horreur comme vous ! »

C'en était trop pour Sasuke, comment cette chieuse osait-elle dire ça ? Lui qui avait sacrifié de son temps pour écouter ces inepties. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle continuait de le rabaisser comme cette personne autre fois…  
Il n'attendit plus et se jeta sur la gamine qui, effrayé par son brusque élan, se mit à crier à nouveau mais à la différence de ces derniers cries ceux là ne durèrent pas.

« Tu devrais être reconnaissante du cadeau que je te fais. Rejoindre ses parents qu'il y a-t-il de plus merveilleux ? » Il dit tout ça la tête lever vers la lune pour ne pas voir ce qu'il avait fait. C'était pareil lorsqu'il tuait des petits animaux pour se nourrir, il ne préférait pas les regarder.

En effet la petite avait rejoint ses parents, étranglé par les mains du vampire qui n'avait pas voulu la tuer barbarement. Même s'il avait dit souhaité la torturer tout cela n'avait été que mensonge… encore une fois.

**Merci de me signaler les fautes que je n'ai pas corrigées.**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Un vampire voulant aimer**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.

_**Chapitre 2**_****

« Pourquoi tant de peine dans ton regard Sasuke ? » Hésita son imagination.

« Si je pouvais, je sècherais tes larmes de baisers. » Continua-t-elle.

« C'est pour cette fille que tu es triste ? Regrettes-tu ?

- Un Uchiwa n'est pas supposé avoir de regrets.

- Pourtant je sais bien qu'il existe au moins deux regret en toi… »

C'est vrai comme lui avait dit Naruto, le vampire avait des regrets. Celui de n'avoir put sauver ses parents quand ils se faisaient égorger, étriper ou d'autres encore, de n'avoir put aider son frère quand celui-ci lui hurlait de s'enfuir et que Naruto n'existe que dans ses pensées. Car si un jour par malheur il oubliait de penser à Naruto que se passerait-il ?

« Même si tu ne penses plus à moi, j'existerais toujours dans ton cœur. »

S'il était humain alors oui effectivement Naruto aurait au moins existé dans son cœur mais elas il était un vampire. Est-ce qu'un vampire possède un cœur ? Pas l'organe qui ne lui servait maintenant à rien, non le cœur, cette boîte à sentiments qu'il ne sent plus. Mise à part la haine et une profonde tristesse, le brun avait tout perdu le soir de sa transformation.  
Il se sentait vide. Vide de tous sentiments, de toutes sensations.

_Sentiment._

« Naruto penses tu avoir la vue ?

- Je te vois et je vois à travers toi car je suis une partie de toi mais si c'était une autre personne, comme cette petite fille par exemple, je ne peux voir ses sentiments qu'a travers toi. »

_Sensation._

« Et le goût, l'as-tu ?

- Non. C'est dommage… Mais je sais que si je devais choisir un parfum, ça serait la vanille ou pain d'épice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les couleurs sont jolies. »

Jaune oranger… marron ? Est-ce que ce sont les couleurs que Naruto aime ? Des couleurs bien trop chaude au goût du vampire, lui préférait les couleurs froide tel que le bleu ou le noir et ça bien même avant qu'il soit transformé. Sa transformation. S'il y réfléchissait mieux, Sasuke pouvait dire que finalement il y avait un bon point à sa transformation, Naruto. Depuis que le blond existait, il n'était plus seul.

« C'est faux. Tu m'as créé pour mieux te renfermer sur toi-même.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu ne sors pas du manoir…

- Le soleil me brûlerais Naruto.

- Je voulais dire la nuit, tu pourrais te balader, faire un tour prêt de la ville ou faire des rencontres…

- Rien que d'y penser cela me fatigue. Et en ce qui concerne les rencontres je ne veux voir personne, je t'ai toi et ça me suffit amplement.

- Tu vois ! En faite je ne suis qu'un prétexte pour être encore plus seul. Si tu ne voulais vraiment plus de cette solitude comme tu le dis, tu aurais pus chercher s'il existait d'autres vampires comme toi !

- Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux juste être avec toi… »

Pourquoi fallait t-il que son imagination ait toujours raison ? Oui il se servait de Naruto pour se renfermer encore un peu plus sur lui mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait que lui à ses côtés. Seulement le blond n'était pas réel… et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Peut être qu'il devait juste mettre un cesse à tout ça. Peut être que c'était la solution, mettre fin à son imagination.

« Non… »

Peut être qu'il souffrirait moins de savoir qu'il n'était pas réel, s'il n'existait plus.

« Non, je ne veux pas être privé de toi ! Et puis j'aurais tellement peur qu'après tu sombres… moi qui connais toute ta douleur, toutes tes incertitudes et toute ta solitude. Comment réagiras tu quand personne ne seras là pour t'écouter parler ou encore pleurer, quand tu te demanderas ce qui te retiens sur terre et que personne ne te répondras ? »

Le vampire sourit. C'est vrai il n'y aurait personne pour le comprendre comme le fait son imagination.

« Dans ce cas acceptes-tu de me supporter encore un peu ? » Demanda timidement le vampire.

« Bien sur Sasuke ! Comment pourrais-je refuser ça à mon hôte de toujours ? »

Plus tard dans la nuit Sasuke sortit de son manoir, sous prétexte qu'on pouvait mieux admirer la lune du haut des collines ce qui dans un sens était vrai, les nuits suivantes il allait même frôler les bordures de la ville sans pour autant y rentré.

« Sasuke ! » S'écria Naruto.

« Hum ?

- Que dirais-tu de chercher des vampires ?

- Pardon ? » A quoi pensait son imagination en lui demandant ça, pensa le brun.

« Eh bien je me disais que ça te ferait du bien d'être entouré… et quoi de mieux qu'un autre vampire ?

- Je suis contre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On en a déjà parlé Naruto, seul ta présence me suffit et même si je le voulais, qui me dit qu'appart moi il y en ait d'autre ?

- Si comme tu l'as pensé, l'autre (c'est comme ça que Sasuke avait décidé de faire allusion au monstre qui l'avait transformé) a fait d'autre victime alors tu aurais une chance.

- Je n'ai pas de preuve comme quoi il l'aurait fait alors arrêtons d'y pensé. »

Car s'il espérait trop et qu'au final il avait tord, la chute ne serait que trop grande. L'espoir n'appartenait qu'a ces humains tous plus croyant les uns que les autres. Et croyant il n'était pas.  
C'est sur ces pensées que Sasuke s'endormit dans ses draps de soie. 

**Un peut court c'est vrai mais en écrivant ce chapitre je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte. Prochain chapitre : **« L'odeur du sang »


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Un vampire voulant aimer**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.

_**Chapitre 3**_**  
**_  
__Une odeur._

Celle du sang.

_Un mouvement._

Le mien.__

« Encore un animal mort ? Avait demandé Naruto

- Peu probable. »

Je pousse mes draps et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir une silhouette. Encore un désagrément dans mon quotidien. Je tire les rideaux barrant la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et sortir par celle-ci, toujours vêtu de mes habits du jour (vêtement pour dormir) un simple penta-court noir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

« Sasuke… et si c'était encore quelqu'un de la ville ?

- Je l'éloignerais.

- Il approche !

- Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de me déplacer. »

La silhouette avançait de façon très maladroite comme si elle était blaisée et en effet elle l'était car à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, pour se rapprocher de moi, des flaques de sang tombaient par terre. Je compris pourquoi l'odeur de sang était si forte, la personne face à moi avait des blessures un peu partout sur le corps.

« Tu vas mourir. Murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Interrogea l'ombre qui, d'après ce j'avais put observer, était un garçon.

- Tu vas mourir. Répétais-je tout en désignant du doigt les blessures du type.

- Oh ça ? Avec une bonne nuit ou _journée_ de sommeil ça disparaîtra. » Répondit-il avec un sourire qui paraissait forcé.

J'avais presque hâte de savoir quelle était la raison de la présence de ce garçon, pas que ça m'intéressait, non loin de là mais au moins comme ça je pourrai m'en débarrasser plus vite. Seulement voilà, le jeune homme souriait et ne semblait pas vouloir parler alors j'amorçai la discussion.

« Pars. »

« Hum… drôle de façon de s'y prendre. » Commenta pour nous deux ma conscience.

Je l'ignorai.

« Je ne peux partir. Répondit l'inconnu toujours le sourire aux lèvres malgré ses blessures qui devait le faire atrocement souffrir.

- Ton motif ?

- L'ordre de Namikaze-sama.

- Et en quoi t'empêche t-il de partir ?

- C'est très simple remarqueras-tu. Répondit-il en faisant une pose. Je ne peux partir sans ce que tu as dérobé à mon maitre.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles alors tu ferais mieux de déguerpir ! » M'emporte-je.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, le garçon changea radicalement de sujet ce qui ne me surprit pas pour autant, jusqu'à l'entente de mon nom.

_Ce nom si écœurant._

« Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps je portais encore ce nom ! S'enjoua le blessé.

- Qui est tu ? M'énervais-je de nouveau.

- Il semble que je sois Sai. »

Qui était-il ?  
J'étais frustré par ce manque d'informations, par ce sourire forcé que le garçon persistait à garder, par le sens que prenait cette situation. Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne pouvais encadrer ce gars.

« Sasuke rentrons ! » Quémanda Naruto.

Non, pas encore. Pas tant que je ne saurai ce que sont réellement ses intentions.  
Je m'approchai de lui, le soulevai par le colle de sont pull taché de sang et le transperçai de mon regard le plus froid.

« Ta vie est insignifiante entre mes mains.

- Si je ne m'abuse, le sens de la tienne l'est tout autant. »

Alors que je resserrais mon emprise sur son coup je remarquai l'absence de son pou. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le sentais pas ?

« Croyais-tu vraiment être le seule ? Se moqua Sai

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu ne vois pas Sasuke ? »

Comment connaissait-il mon identité ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression de connaître les réponses à ses questions ?

« Je suis un vampire Sasuke, tout comme toi. » Chuchota t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille, là où il me mordit de ses dents anormalement pointues.

En sentant l'impact je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans les côtes ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. J'allais continuer lorsque que Naruto me déconseilla de le faire, alors je ramenai Sai chez moi et je le ligotai dans une des nombreuses pièces qui ne servait plus. J'avais encore des questions à lui poser.

« Croix-tu que s'en est un ? Est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas mentit ?

- Aucun doute là-dessus. »

Plusieurs questions revenaient sans cesse dans mon esprit mais une se démarquait des autres.  
Qui était ce Namikaze ?  
La lune disparaissait petit à petit, il fallait que j'aille me coucher ce que je fis peu de temps après. Demain j'aurais mes réponses même si pour cela je dois torturer ce Sai.

« Dors bien Sasuke » M'avait dit Naruto que je n'avais pas entendu, déjà emporté par un lourd sommeil.

Ça empeste le sang.

_Son sang._

« Comment croyais-tu que mes blessures allaient se soigner en me ligotant comme ça Sa-su-ke ?

- Je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler ainsi.

- Comme tu veux Uchiwa-kun. »

Je desserre ses liens sans pour autant les détacher, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se vide de son sang avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions et il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il s'échappe.

« J'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas partir au point où on en est arrivés.

- …

- Très éloquent ce silence. Bon et bien à quoi dois-je répondre ?

- Qui est ce Namikaze ?

- Mon maître. Dit-il mais voyant que ça ne me suffisait pas il finit par continuer. Le plus grand vampire que le monde n'est jamais connu. Un sang pur. Pas comme toi et moi.

- Explique-toi.

- Ah… en résumé toi et moi sommes des sous races car nous ne sommes pas nées dans une famille de vampire. Mais ne confonds pas _née dans_ et _née de_. Tu auras beau te faire mordre par une famille de sang pur, cela ne changera rien à ta classe. Même si tu n'étais pas encore transformé.

- Donc je ne suis pas le seul vampire, il en existe deux classes, sang pur et sous-race et j'aurais volé quelque chose à l'un de ces plus grands vampires ?

- C'est ça.

- Absurde.

-Et pourtant… savais-tu qu'il y avait une hiérarchie ?

- Les sangs purs dominent les sous-races ?

- Oh tiens je n'avais même pas pensé à cela… non, eux nous ne les considérons pas comme des vampires car, entre nous, se sont des barges.

- Et nous alors, tu as dis que nous en étions.

- C'est compliqué mais d'après ce que l'on a bien voulu me dire, nous aurions des gênes compatible à ceux des vampires donc ça n'a pas posé de problème. Mon maître nous appelle les Shiki et la plus part de notre population ce fait avec les Shiki. Il y a en faite deux familles de sang pur qui dirige tout ce monde. Les Namikaze qui ont le plus gros des pouvoirs mais n'ayant pas eu d'héritier après mon maître, ils ont prit sous leur tutelle la famille Uzumaki. Ensuite vient les Hyûga. »

Cette histoire me donne mal à la tête. Finalement les suppositions de Naruto étaient tout à fait plausibles. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, étrangement je ne ressens pas là joie que je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus être seul. J'ai simplement envi d'oublier…  
Je détache Sai, il m'a suffisamment renseigné, et je vais vers la forêt pour m'aérer un peu.

« Est-ce que ça va Sasuke ? » M'interrogea mon blond.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il me fallait du temps pour admettre toutes ces choses que m'avait dit Sai. Soudain je me relevai, qu'avais-je volé à son maitre ?

**Pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris ! Néanmoins j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Un vampire voulant aimer**_

**Rating** : T+

**Paring** : SasuNaru

**Résumé** : Il était une fois… oui toutes les belles histoires commence ainsi. Seulement ici, il est question d'une tragédie. La tragédie d'un vampire.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Qu'avais-je volé ?_

J'y avais pensé toute la journée, je n'avais pas dormi et le manque de sommeil pouvait être très mauvais pour moi. Cela changeait complètement ma personnalité en l'accentuant dans la froideur que j'avais déjà. Je devenais alors inabordable. Il fallait que je parle à Sai. Seulement il n'était pas resté, ce qui, dans un sens, paraissait normal quand on pense à la façon dont je l'avais bâillonné pour avoir mes réponses.

_Qu'aurais-je pu voler de si important ?_

« Des bijoux ? » Demanda mon blond

Impossible. Il n'en restait plus un seul après avoir jeté tous ceux qui appartenait, autre fois, à ma famille dans un puits non loin de là.

« Peut être bien des tableaux ? » Réessaya t-il.

Je me remémorai tous ceux que j'avais pu voir étant enfant mais ceux-ci ne représentaient que les portraits de mes ancêtres. Encore une proposition à supprimer.

« Dans ce cas… des vases ou sculptures ?

- Merci Naruto mais les seules sculptures qu'il y a ici, sont celles que mon frère et moi avions faites pour nos parents et je ne pense pas que cela intéresse quelqu'un.

- Et pour ce qui est des vases ? »

Je poussai un long soupire.

« La moitié d'entre eux… je les ai brisé. »

Tout cela ne menait nulle part… si ça ce trouvait, c'était tout simplement Sai qui s'était trompé de personne. Non, il avait énoncé le fait que je sois un Uchiwa donc il n'avait pas pu. Alors que j'étais encore en pleine réflexion, quelque chose m'effleura le bras puis ce même sourire forcée que j'avais déjà vu, apparut devant mon visage.

« Sai. » Prononçais-je froidement.

Il tiqua et évita de justesse mon poing mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter mon coup de pied que j'enfonçai dans son estomac, ce qui lui coupa sa respiration. Il s'écroula à terre mais arriva néanmoins à me parler comme si de rien était, malgré le fait qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle.

« Très… il toussota un moment avant de reprendre, chaleureux… comme accueil.

- Qu'ai-je volé à ton maître ?

- J'ai cru… que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. Dit-il avant de se relever.

- Réponds ! M'écriais-je.

- La chose la plus importante à nos yeux.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De toi comme de moi ou encore comme de tous les vampires.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais en ma possession quelque chose avec autant de valeur ?

- Oui. »

Je réfléchissais à toute allure mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver. Cette chose était importante pour tous les vampires. Un monument ? Je n'en avais jamais vu au manoir. Elle était aussi importante pour Sai et lui n'avait pas l'air de s'attacher à des choses matériel ou futile. Une personne ? Je n'avais jamais pris personne en otage ni tuer d'ailleurs, mise à part cette gamine mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que toute cette histoire n'avait rien avoir avec elle.

« Tu as trouvé ? M'interrogea Sai en souriant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser à mes dépens. Ne pas perdre ma concentration.

_Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être important à mes yeux ?_

Rien, absolument rien. J'avais tout perdu et il ne me restait plus rien. Alors…

_Qu'est ce qui me faisait tenir le coup ?_

Je souris. C'était clair maintenant, exactement comme la lune.

« Naruto. Chuchotais-je, un petit sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

- Bien. Maintenant, si tu ne fais pas trop d'histoire et que tu nous rends notre lumière, rien ne t'arrivera de fâcheux.

- De fâcheux ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne fais… » J'allais encore dire quelque mais je m'interrompis et plissai les yeux lorsque Sai sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Qu'est ce que c'était cette fois ? Il m'invita à le rejoindre mais méfiant, je ne bougeai pas d'un yota. Le comprenant, lentement, par ce que mon coup de pied le faisait encore souffrir, il s'approcha et me montra son parchemin. Dessus était inscrit en italique, dans une écriture légère et très soigné, mon nom ainsi que mon prénom. Par la suite, je compris que c'était ce Namikaze qui s'adressait à moi et bien que le message soit simple et correct, je sentais très bien la menace qu'il y avait dessous. Si Naruto n'était pas revenu d'ici deux pleine lune, d'autres vampires viendraient le récupérer et sûrement pas à titre amical.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Il n'y a rien qui pourrait prouver ce qu'avance ton maitre.

- L'évidence est là et tu ne veux toujours pas l'approuver… Naruto a disparut il y a maintenant un an et puis-je savoir quand t'ai t-il apparut ?

- Il y a un an mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui l'ai créé de toutes pièces.

- Quel entêtement, un point commun que je ne peux vous enlever. Le regardant dangereusement, il recula et se plaça à bonne distance. Si tu ne veux pas me croire, demande lui. »

En y repensant, c'est vrai, il pouvait tout simplement demander à son blond. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment que celui-ci ne s'était pas manifesté…  
Soudain, alors que j'appelais mon blond, un rire amer parvenu jusqu'à mes oreilles. Automatiquement, les sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers Sai et pu remarquer que celui-ci me regardait toujours avec sérieux, même si son sourire hypocrite n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

« Un problème ? » Lui avais-je demandé, visiblement agacé.

« Pas le moindre » M'a-t-il répondu, son sourire s'élargissant.

Le snobant de nouveau, je me retournais et rappelais Naruto qui persistait à ne pas me répondre. Mais qu'avait-il tout d'un coup ? Alors que j'allais perdre patience, j'entendis une nouvelle fois ce rire amer. L'écoutant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas du tout le timbre de voix de Sai mais plus celui d'une voix qui, d'habitude, à mon oreille, est mélodieuse.

« Naruto »

**Légèrement nian nian mais me taper pas dessus ._.**  
**Des suggestions ? ;)  
(Couples à rajouter, personnages à modifier, des fautes à corriger, etc…)**


End file.
